Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-108.64.147.46-20131220235147/@comment-108.180.154.121-20131223054707
^ I agree with what you said, but I think Damon is a side, I believe Stefan and Elena belong truly together, not if Damon dies. Yes if Damon died, Elena would not be alright. Like Bonnie's death, I see the same reaction to Bonnie being towards Damon, if this was Stefan who died, I really think she would break down and would fall apart. There's something Elena loves about Stefan that she can't let go, no matter what, Stefan is the guy Elena will always choose. Like Spider-man (yes, I'm using a spider-man example) Mary Jane never thought she loved Peter Parker, she later did develop feelings for him, she did love him and she met another guy (If anybody noticed, the guy Mary Jane fell for was played by Daniel Gillies) and she though she loved him, she thought she was over Peter, she thought marrying this guy was the right thing, she was happy, until she realized that Peter was her true love. With Elena, her true love is Stefan, he's been the guy who saved her life, remember if Stefan did not save Elena, Damon would've never had her, or anybody else. Stefan was the guy Elena would lean on when her whole world was turned, when everybody she loved was dying, and her world was falling apart, the one she leaned on was Stefan, the one that kept her from the darkest moments was Stefan, the one who always saved her and was there for her during those tough times was Stefan, she has a bond with Stefan that nobody else has, Stefan is the guy who will always be her prince charming and will save her from the dragon and the guy she'd fall in-love with again, and again... Face it, Stefan is what Elena needs, Stefan is her best friend, and the guy who Elena needs, but really doesn't know she needs. Stefan respected her choices and descions, Stefan kept her who she is, Stefan did not changed her, he liked her the way she was, and he knew who she was, and what she was, not some girl with the red streak or loved being a vampire, that truly isn't Elena. Remember when Bonnie died? And Elena found out, and Stefan was missing? She got depressed and felt horrible, she felt empty and her world was falling apart again, remember how she ignored Damon? His phone calls? And everything? Yeah, well, because she doesn't have the bond with Damon that Stefan and her had, because Elena knows when her whole world is falling apart, Stefan is the guy who can fix her and keep her who she is, Damon cannot. (If this was Stefan who died in this situtation not Bonnie, she'd be completely wrecked and broken.) The love that Damon and Elena has is only alive when her world is not at the darkest moment, what Damon and Elena have is only when their lives are good, the reason why she had her 'perfect summer' is because she has nobody interferring with her life, no Silas, no enemies, no Klaus or the gang, Jeremy is back..etc Her life was perfect, she thinks it's Damon who made her life perfect, but really it was NOT Damon, not that her life is falling apart, and Stefan left (because he had no memories) she was falling apart, and her bond with Damon is nothing compared to Stefan, she had no one to lean on, she had nobody to protect her or anything. You cannot deny it, if Stefan died, Elena would be crying, falling apart and going crazy, who knows she'd probably kill herself, or she'd get Bonnie to see him on the other side, ether way, Damon and Elena will never have what Elena and Stefan has, Elena can run avoid being with Stefan, good for her, but really, she will regret it, as Mary Jane did with Peter, and she later found out that, Peter was her real love, the one she'd risk her life for, just to be with, she got everything she wanted with this new guy, but it wasn't what she wanted, it was what she thought she wanted. But the thing with Stefan, he NEEDS a girl like Katherine, Elena breaks him, tears him, ruins him and hurts him. Katherine brings out the REAL Stefan, not the ripper, or the guilty feeling Stefan, she makes Stefan who he is, she takes away his pain and guilt, she makes him feel human again, she makes him have fun, she challenges him, they are always one step ahead of each other, which keeps them going, they have everything, she protects Stefan, and Stefan knows Katherine is the one he loves, but instead he leans towards Elena because he knows he cannot have Katherine. Stefan truly needs Katherine, and Katherine truly needs Stefan. They keep each other on their toes, alive and well, they give each other adventure and power, they have so much tension, chemistry and history that Elena and Stefan will never have. SORRY for the damn novel, LOL.